universal_protection_councilfandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Protection Council Wiki
Welcome to the Universal Protection Council Wiki This wiki is all about people or things having to do with the Universal Protection Council and its rival, the Galactic Conquest Council. This wiki can be edited by anyone. Macewindudoggy and Anaken21sec1 are a Bureaucrat and Co-Founders of this wiki. Please talk to them if you have any questions about this wiki. Enjoy reading and editing. UPC Backstory Shortly after the destruction of Starkiller Base, R2D2 provided a Rey the last portion of the map to find Luke. On her journey, the map took her through the unknown regions and while in hyperspace, she received a strange transmission. Upon followed its source, Rey found the Federation Starship Voyager. The ships had no compatible messaging technology, so boarding parties were sent from Voyager to the Millennium Falcon. Upon arrival, each were surprised to discover that they were of the same species and spoke the same language. It turned out that what the Federation thought was the entire galaxy consisted only of the unknown regions. Before either ship could contact others about their mutual existence, an encoded message arrived at both ships. Each message needed the other to be complete. With the two of them, they figured out that it was a message from the future. It was sent back in time with a combination of federation technology and the use of the force. It commanded them not to tell anyone about the other’s existence. It warned of a threat only they could mitigate. The current timeline led to imminent destruction of all life. While researching potential ways to prevent this threat from destroying all life, researchers concluded no change to the future could affect this imminent outcome. They had to change the past. They had to create a temporary realignment of the past that would allow life to continue to exist. They thrust notable members of the Federation, and Resistance back to Earth in the year of 2017. The thrust had to be initiated from the planet that Voyager and the Millennium Falcon were currently orbiting. The future writers of this letter provided sufficient evidence to ensure the readers of its truth. The realignment was put into motion, but errors occurred. While it did send members of the resistance and Federation back in time, it also caused many members of the Old Republic to go back as well. In addition to all that, it caused members of another timeline to mix and be sent there as well. In this alternate timeline, a species called the formics conquered all life except the humans. The humans destroyed them under the direction of a 12-year-old named Ender Wiggin. Once they had arrived they stayed in hiding, planning to wait for direction to return. They received updates from the future for about 6 weeks, before the were unexpectedly halted. Approximately 6 weeks after that, they received one last message. The realignment had failed, and all changes were permanent. It had taken their last reserves of energy to send that message. They tasked all the people who had been sent with one mission. To find a way to prevent the end of the world in 2000 years. As they started to draft plans of action, they ran into a more immediate problem. The realignment had sent more than just them to 2017 Earth. It sent many of the nemeses as well. There nemeses were many steps ahead of them and had formed an organization: The Galatic Conquest Council (GCC), headed by Emperor Palpatine. As they attacked Earth, the people sent by the realignment were able to force them to retreat away from Earth. They knew they would soon return, and planned to prepare. After the world’s eyes were opened to the GCC, they thrust all governmental powers upon those who defended them. They created an organization called the Universal Protection Council (UPC). They searched through Earth and it’s nearby planets for the most powerful units. They pieced them together into Sections as part of the UPC to defend from the GCC. The sections are as follows.Category:Browse